Powerpuff Girls Wiki:Manual of Style
Article structure is an ever-evolving process here on Powerpuff Girls Wiki. This article will cover the basics on writing an easy-to-read entry and keeping a general manual of style. Incarnations and Disambiguation Pages While initially, character pages were designed to encapsulate the history of all of one character's incarnations, it became almost necessary to split them up into separate articles to facilitate ease-of-use. This also brings the Wiki in line with other comic Wikis, to help visitors from other Wikis navigate ours as well as vice versa. This has also been helpful because of the introduction of the Multiverse in Powerpuff Girls Z, since some incarnations of a character have appeared in multiple media. *Disambiguation pages for characters are to include every major incarnation of a character, set by a gallery with character name and primary appearance, such as this: File:Fuzzy lumpkins.png| Fuzzy Lumpkins 1998 TV series Which gives us: Fuzzy lumpkins.png| Fuzzy Lumpkins 1998 TV series We are still experimenting on the structure of how and where to place these incarnations on the disambiguation page. Initially, they were just grouped together in order of appearance, but it was suggested that we group them by media (Comic, Television, Video Games, etc.) *Episodes and issues on character disambiguation pages are to be only used if that episode or issue is that character's name. The Rowdyruff Boys (episode) would be applicable, but not something like "Action Time with The Rowdyruff Boys" If such an episode/issue were to be made. *Any toy or action figure the character is depicted as, is placed below all of this. *Disambiguation pages do not get any categories except for Category:Disambiguation pages Trivia What trivia is not: *Trivia is not whatever pops into your head to write down. *Trivia is not "this is the fifth episode that focuses on Bubbles" or "this is the sixty-ninth episode that Ms. Bellum does not appear in". Or "this is the second version of series that Bunny was not part of a team" etc. *Trivia is not speculation or rumors. If it is not verifiable within the contents of the episode/issue or any other officially released supplemental material (official CN website, official blogs, toys/action figures), it doesn't belong on the Wiki, period, except for maybe discussion blogs. *Trivia is not anything that has been or can be in the episode/issue/character synopsis, such as a major plot point (The Rowdyruff Boys' resurrection by HIM, for example) *Trivia is tidbits of interesting facts or behind-the-scenes information that may not be apparent, such as foreshadowing, mythology gags, and cultural references.. *Trivia is also not "The Rowdyruff Boys return in this episode" etc. If you want to explain this, you must detail why it is trivia worthy, such as how they were brought back due to a large petition demand for it to happen. Categories Try to keep categories concise, to the point, unambiguous, and ensure they conform to previously established categories. Try to exercise good judgment on what sort of categories you feel should exist. Personality traits should NOT be categorized. We don't need to catalog every single aspect of a character, and it's a safe bet that unless it's something significant that can be ascribed to something like Category:Temporary Chemical X mutants, brief events may not be worth it. For example, one proposed category, "The Manipulated" didn't exactly describe its intention its categorization (brainwashed characters), and in fact, is such an insignificant brief event, that it probably doesn't need to be one at all. Conformity in categories is super important and can't be stressed enough. Having eight different categories with names like "Powerpuffs (1998 TV series)", "Powerpuffs 1998", "1998 show Powerpuffs", etc. is a very ugly, cluttered mess. Likewise, if you see a category called "Villains (1998 TV series)", it might not be a good idea to make one called "Villains 2016". Just stick with the trend and make it Villains (2016 TV series)." On that note, for the love of everything good and holy, try your best to spell things correctly (this also applies to articles in general). We do not want to have several categories with "villians" written in them (which we thankfully do not have). In addition to the above, try not to make the categories too overly narrow. Male and Female Chemical X being categories? Okay, that works. Specific Male and Female categories for each continuity? That's a bit too specific. Again, try to exercise cautious judgment. "Deceased villains (1998)" not only breaks the above scheme, but it also is an incredibly small category that would only include Dick Hardly and be unfitting for The Rowdyruff Boys. Even a Deceased Villains category is pushing it. Page Images *Try to use the cleanest, clearest, most aesthetically interesting image possible of the character, from their most recent or most well-known look for the character image in the infobox. *Official character art/renders are the most acceptable images to use, but if those are unavailable, get the best screenshot/scan/cropped panel you can. *Color images are preferred over black-and-white ones, when available. *NO WATERMARKED IMAGES (unless it's an official Cartoon Network/DC/IDW etc. watermark) When to Use Storylink Storylink is to be used sparingly, to refer to an episode or issue as a footnote. When mentioning the story in question within a sentence, just link to the article, or if it's already been mentioned in the article already, simply add no Wiki markup. Examples *The wrong way: **In , Princess Morbucks gained Powerpuff Girl superpowers due to Santa granting her a wish. *Correct ways: **In 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas, Princess Morbucks gained Powerpuff Girl superpowers due to Santa granting her a wish. **Princess Morbucks gained Powerpuff Girl superpowers due to Santa granting her a wish. Character and Cast Listings For individual episodes/issues of Powerpuff Girls, a list of the characters that appear in the episode/issue is to be placed near the top of the article (after a brief rundown of what the article is about). Major characters are listed first (those that play an important role in the episode), followed by minor characters (those who play a lesser role or only show up as a cameo). If it is an episode, movie, or some other instance of the series that has actors, the actors are to be listed in this character list after the character name. A separate cast list is not to be made. Article naming scheme Continuities At least until a better solution is introduced into canon for a naming scheme for universes (similar to DC and Marvel's), articles are to be listed by what media they appear initially in, following their name, within parenthesis. For example: The main universes to use at this time are as follows: *1998 TV series - For the Cartoon Network original Powerpuff Girls TV series created and managed by Craig McCracken. *Powerpuff Girls Z - For the anime spinoff of the '98 series that first aired in Japan. *2016 TV series - For the current reboot of the '98 TV series that Craig McCracken has no direct involvement with. *DC - DC's comic universe *IDW - The IDW comic series written by Troy Little. Note that there are also mini-continuities and that these are simply the major ones. Character Names If his or her original/real name is known, an article shall be listed by that name. A redirect article may be made so that the article can be easily found. For example, the villain currently known as Mojo Jojo in the 1998 TV series has the real name of Jojo. Thus, his article is , with a redirect at . Since he is also known by that name. Eralink Templates When available, please use the eralink templates (such as PPGZlink, 2016link, etc) instead of Article Subject (Universe Name) when writing articles. This is a shorter, easier way to link to character's incarnation. These are done as such: - for example, produces .